Dex's 1st love.
by pink bouncing deadly hipityhop
Summary: chap 3 now up! it be te last one too. sorry for the delay you guys ive been out of the writing fettish and been busy wit my band.
1. The New Kid

My first Dexter's lab fanfic (yay) as you read in the story summary place a new girl comes to Dexter's school and he is madly in love with her and is willing to do anything to be with her. But will he quit the one thing he truly loves doing for her. Read and find out  
  
"Now class we have a new student joining us today." Said Mrs. Wolfberg "Please come in now Jessica."  
  
"Jessica..." said Dexter dreamily.  
  
She was tall with auburn hair that cascaded over her shoulders. She had black thin framed glasses, which she wore slightly forward. She was flawless to Dexter.  
  
"Wow she's pretty..." said Mandark dreamily as well.  
  
"Back off she's mine! You have DeeDee!"  
  
"What are we discussing here? Oh nothing troublesome I suppose. Probably something related to improving the scientific community. Am I right boys?" said Mrs. Wolfberg.  
  
"Yeah..." said both Mandark and Dexter in unison.  
  
"I thought so. Have a seat in between Dexter and Mandark."  
  
"Hi I'm Jessie."  
  
"I'm Dexter. May I talk with you after class?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oooooooh Dexter ill get you for taking Jessie away from me. Ahahahahaha!"  
  
"Is there a problem Mandark?" asked Mrs wolfberg.  
  
"No problem ma'am"  
  
What does Jessie want to talk to Dexter about? Keep reading to find out find out (note: I have finished the story I'm just putting it up in chapters to annoy you all. Don't hate me for it.)   



	2. A New Maggot

Part 2 yay! Now as we left off, jessie wanted to tell dexter something and mandark was pissed off with dex. Now we continue...   
  
"what did you want to tell me jessie?" inquired dexter.  
  
"Im in love with you dexter."  
  
Awestruck by this he replied by telling her his secret to her.  
  
"im in love with you too jessie, and ill do anything to be with you."  
  
"really?"   
  
"yeah."  
  
"okay, how about we write letters to each other letters in class?"  
  
"but its against the rules-"  
  
"but dexter I thought you loved me and would do anything for me."  
  
"oh yeah I guess I did say that."  
  
"we start tomorrow then?"  
  
"sure."   
  
'i really like jessie, but writing notes in class? whats wrong with me?' dexter thought.  
  
meanwhile...  
  
'i have that little twip right where i want him. since hell do anything for me i can milk him for all hes worth and he wont mind.'  
  
working in darkness mandark, combining black/white magic and science, attempted to make the perfect love potion to get jessie to adore him rather then dexter. how dare dexter make the first move on jessie. that was his job not dexters.   
  
thats all for now im tired of typing from paper to comp. sorry the parts are so short my hands hurt like hell and ive been really tired lately. so until tomorrow story time is over. *flys into sunset* 


	3. The Next Day At School

The next day at school:  
  
It had been a little while since dexter had seen mandark at school until today. During that time he had been putting the moves on jessie and she seemed to really be liking dexter, but she still knew that she had to hold back any emotions she was feeling. She was just visiting because her dad was in the military so she was very migrant. It was around lunchtime when mandark burst through the door and saw jessie sitting alone. "wheres dexter?" asked mandark. "Hes not here today. Could you watch my tray while I go to the ladies room?" "sure.'nows my chance.'" While she was away mandark put his little potion in his her milk. "thanks. You know I never really liked dexter." She said. "you didn't?" "no. he was kinda... off if you ask me. But you mandark are different. You see, youre the type of person who can, if youre up to it, be the one for me. Will you be that person for me?" "sure!" so things went well for them. They put the moves on each other for the remainder of the day. Until...  
  
The next day:  
  
When dexter saw jessie with mandark he was furious and literally pissed off. "what are you doing with him?" "oh dexter its terrible! Hes forcing me to be with him. He says that hell blackmail me with lies if I don't!" "oooooooh!" LATER: "mandark what are you doing?!" dexter yelled. "what?" "jessie told me that you were blackmailing her!" "but she said she wanted to be with me. She said you were "off"." "well lets just go and ask her who she really likes!" "oh boys!" mrs wolfburg said. "yes?" "jessie left this note for you two." It read:  
  
To my two boys:   
The truth is, I never liked either of you two. It was just a little trick id play on you two since you were desprate. It was kinda funny when you think about.  



End file.
